Cables as set out above are used, for example, in providing connections within computers where it is necessary for the signal conductors to be shielded from each other in order to minimize difficulties caused by cross-talk.
The use of alternate conductors in a cable as ground conductors while the other interposed conductors are used as signal conductors provides effective shielding within the cable, but difficulties arise when such a cable is to be terminated by an electrical connector assembly by which the conductors of the cable are to be connected to other circuitry such as conductors on a printed circuit board.